


Movie Night

by SithBish



Series: X-Avengers and Defenders [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Victor is a good guy, X-men Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: The team has a movie night





	Movie Night

Movie nights were the best nights. Everyone in the facility would pile up in the huge screening room filled with many beanbags, couches, hammocks, blankets, and pillows.

This time, Kurt got to choose a movie. Somehow, of all the categories of movies, he landed in the musicals. Moana was the first option on the page, and of course, Kurt chose that one. There were a few groans and sighs but nobody dared to say a word, not while Raven was in the room.

Wade had turned on the subtitles and when Tony asked why, the only answer he got was "It's for Matt".

The blind lawyer was currently sitting next to Danny in the far left corner of the room, pressing his face against Danny's shoulder and anyone close could hear his light snores. Danny was more interested in the movie than sleeping, even though he's been awake for almost 28 hours (Doing whatever Iron Fists do).

Next to the couple was Storm, who was on her phone, glancing up at the screen whenever someone started singing. Jubilee sat next to her exitedly whispering to her about what was going on in the movie.

Up on one of the smaller couches, Bucky and Erik looked more relaxed than they've ever been in their lives. Erik sat facing the screen while Bucky laid with his head in Erik's lap, turned away from the screen pressing his face against Erik's middle. Charles sat on the floor with his face buried in Bucky's hair.

Thor sat next to the couch admiring the three and smiling. Erik kept glaring at him. Jean perched herself on the arm of the couch on the opposite side.

Victor and Natasha stood by the door keeping watch over the students. Nobody dared to try anything funny, or else they'd be dragged out of the room.

Luke Cage leaned on one of the back walls pretending not to be interested in a silly kid's musical, but by the way he stared at the screen, anybody could tell he was amazed.

In the right corner of the room in a nest of blankets, Rhodey, Wade, and Raven lay in a human/mutant sandwich. Wade lay on his back on the blankets, Rhodey lay face first on top of him, and Raven snuggled onto Rhodey's back.

Steve say closer to the screen with Tony sitting on him. Steve hadn't offered his lap as a place to sit, but when has Tony ever asked Steve for anything?

Sam and both Scott Lang and Scott Summers stood behind Danny and Matt quietly talking amongst themselves.

Up in the hammocks were Peter, Jessica, Clint, and Logan (How did he get up there? We'll never know).

The students and trainees were scattered around the room. They sang the songs (Or tried to).

Even after the movie ends, most of them hang around, either because they're sleeping or they're too tired to get up. 

Nights like these are perfect.


End file.
